Thoughts Of A Sailor Scout
by Azalia
Summary: Each Sailor Scout tells a little about themselves(Done in journal like format)
1. Sailor Mercury

Chapter 1  
  
Sailor Mercury  
  
Okay here's the deal I decided to do all the other Sailor Scouts in chapters so it takes up less space but I wanted to do the others separately because Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn are my absolute favorites. (Though I may take down my Saturn story and revamp it a little THANK YOU POKEMON FAN FOR REVIEWING and for pointing out my mistake). Anyway I hope to make these as good if not better then my last two story's so I hope you enjoy them PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Well as I look back it is hard to believe all the things which have gone on in my life but then again it is not so unbelievable. For those who read this my name is Mizuno Ami a.k.a Sailor Mercury now I know what you are probably thinking "Sailor Mercury is this girl crazy?" well I'm going to explain. It all happened about 5 years ago when I first went to Juuban Junior High you see I had transferred from a school for students with very high I.Qs and that started a lot of rumors. Some said that I might be a so called "Brain Farm reject" because of my transfer but I wasn't in reality it was like something called me there. While I was walking home that day a black cat jumped on my shoulder and startled me totally out of my wits! But of course that's when the cats owner, who just happened to be Tsukino Usagi, walked up and sparked an instant friendship. Later that day I remembered I had a computer class which I had to attend and I knew the professor would be very angry if I was late so I ran out and in the process dropped all my things but Usagi helped me pick them all up and I explained to her about my class. When I got there I remembered that I had a homework disc for today so I was digging through my bag when I couldn't find it so just as I was about to retype it all from the beginning the professor came up and told me she had chosen me to lead the class. Not long after she left another woman burst in and I of course asked if there was an emergency and what shocked me next was she transformed into Sailor Moon! Then another shock the professor grabbed me from behind and transformed into a very huge very ugly youma and then she managed to pin Sailor Moon in a corner and sending all the people who were now under her spell after her. Then the youma tried forcing my energy into the computer but it wasn't working but what had happened was a funny mark had appeared on my forehead revealing me to be the Sailor Scout of Mercury. Luna of course had seen it and threw me my transformation pen and I transformed for the first time into Sailor Mercury and me and Sailor Moon managed to defeat the youma with out much of a major fight. My powers my seem like they would be used as offense like the rest of the scouts but I'm more of the defensive power scout because my powers usually just confuse, distract or slow down an enemy but that doesn't mean I'm any less powerful. With my powers working as a way to stop an enemy so the others can move in I'm actually one of the best scouts to have in a battle but I'm not bragging and I'm sure the others could do just as well if I wasn't there but defensive powers do come in handy. Most of the time I'm the voice of reason in the group and with my minicomputer I can analyze just about anything and use it to track enemy vibration signals which help us locate what it is we're fighting. I don't always enjoy fighting in fact it's one of my least favorite things to do and believe it or not I don't always study. In fact half the time I'm at the sports center pool because I just love swimming and that's where I first met Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus in there civilian forms and I do love spending time with my friends just doing things we enjoy doing. Well I'd better make this ending short because I promised my friends I'd meet them this afternoon and I'd hate to break a promise well anyway I haven't been Sailor Mercury since the battle with Galaxia and Chaos but I still feel that power deep within me waiting for me to call on it once again. I am thankful for this time of peace no matter how long or how short it is but every day I can't help but think of who I really am "Who am I really?" you ask I will tell you. I am Mizuno Ami the genius, Sailor Mercury the Pretty Suited Sailor Soldier, and Princess Ami of Mercury but I know all that I am to myself is  
  
Sailor Mercury.  
  
I've decided instead of always writing about all the battles they've been in I'll talk about the first battle any of the sailor scout were in but for the Outers well I'll think of something. Also I'll give a little information about them like I did with Sailor Mercury but not so much that it takes away from the story and to be honest I've never seen the Sailor Stars series so in my Moon and Saturn story I was going by what I'd read on the Internet so if it's not right please don't chew me out. And as I said before PLEASE REVIEW. 


	2. Sailor Mars

Chapter 2  
  
Sailor Mars  
  
Finally! After working all day at school and in the temple I finally have some peace(CRASH!) spoke too soon CHAD WILL YOU KEEP YOUR KLUTZ ATTACKS DOWN TILL LATER I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE! Sorry that's another thing I've had to put up with all day. Don't get me wrong I don't mind Chad when he's not acting like a total idiot which is most of the time but like I said I tolerate it I don't know how though (BANG CRASH!) urhhhhhhhhhh CHAD IF YOU DON'T PIPE DOWN I'M COMING AFTER YOU WITH THE BROOM AGAIN! Maybe that will shut him up for a while. Anyway for those of you who don't know me my name is Hino Rei a.k.a. Sailor Mars the scout of Fire and I'm also a priestess at Hikawa Shrine which is run by my grandfather. That's another thing because I live at the shrine we usually have meetings here because there's so much room here and we can talk in relative peace (distant crash) except for the occasional accident courtesy of Chad's random klutz attacks. Anyway let me start at the beginning when I first met Usagi she was going to buy a good luck charm form a employee who called himself Jed and as usual my grandpa came up and started a somewhat one sided conversation. So I walked over hoping to talk some sense into him when I felt something happening to the girls that had just left so I and by total accident I should say hit Usagi with a one of my charms that would banish and evil spirit away from our temple. Of course I apologized telling them about what had happened and the strange senses I get sometimes but with Usagi being Usagi she just shrugged it off and I didn't notice Usagi's cat Luna looking at me suspiciously. A few days later Usagi ran up to the temple telling me that another bus had disappeared and I of course became slightly agitated considering the buses were those that came directly from the temple after picking up people and then she ran off and I noticed the funniest looking stick on the ground so I picked it up not knowing what it was. Later that day I asked the sacred flame to tell me what was happening and it showed me a picture of Jed and I confronted him demanding to know what was going on and he shoved me through a portal which I of course didn't know would lead me straight to Usagi and the beginning of my destiny. After landing I saw Sailor Moon fighting some hideous looking youma and it saw me so it grabbed me by the neck and that's when Luna saw the Mars symbol on my forehead and after Sailor Moon used her tiara to trap the youma Luna explained to me who I was and that I like Sailor Moon was destined to protect our planet from evil and I transformed for the first time into Sailor Mars. In the process the youma managed to free itself and was getting ready to fight us again and by now I had had enough of this monster so I managed to destroy it using my first attack Mars Fire Ignite and that was a one very dead very singed youma. Now about my relationship with the other sailor scouts well in case you didn't know me and Usagi love to argue but it's not because we hate each other we just like to argue which usually gets on the others nerves but she does mean a lot to me and nothing will change that. Even though I'm very close to the other scouts I have to say that Usagi is my closest friend I've learned over the years that she may be a whiner and a crybaby at times but she does know how to stand up to any youma that is sent our way when she puts her mind to it. Well that's about all I have to say of course I still carry my Henshin wand around even though I haven't been Sailor Mars for a couple of months since Galaxia but as I always say you never know what can happen (CRASH!) maybe I could use my fire on Chad sometime it couldn't hurt. 


	3. Sailor Jupiter

Chapter 3  
  
Sailor Jupiter  
  
Let me see how do I put something in words that I can hardly explain logically when I'm talking to someone well I guess I'll just start at the beginning. My name is Makoto Kino a.k.a. Sailor Jupiter but when I'm not Sailor Jupiter I'm very easy to spot and recognize because I'm so tall. Yes that's what I said I'm the tallest Sailor Scout also I'm the fighter in fact that's how this whole thing got started believe it or not but let me explain. You see I was known throughout my whole school as the fighter who wouldn't think twice about beating up on someone that was messing around with someone else and I made quite a name for myself. Anyway then I transferred to Juuban Junior High and that's when I first learned that fighting can cause a lot of rumors about yourself such that everyone was afraid of me because of it but of course that didn't stop Usagi. This is how it started I was just sitting their with my lunch and everyone trying to avoid me when I heard someone near the bushes behind me now I don't mind people avoiding me and making it obvious but I can't stand someone spying on me for no good reason. When I looked up I saw this girl that I had saved from being harassed by some older guys who had nothing better to do with their rotten selves and when I invited her to sit down she readily accepted which of course surprised me. Well we were talking and she told me that most of the people here were just sacred of my reputation as a fighter and that helped a little at least it was just my reputation and not me that people were nervous about. After school we meet back together and went to the arcade which I didn't care because I do like video games if there's a lot of action in them because believe me some of those games can be pretty boring. Well I was playing the Sailor V game when Usagi's two friends Ami and Rei walked in and after meeting them I noticed a huge crowd around one of those games where you can get a stuffed animal. This guy was playing it and I found out that everyone called him 'game machine Joe' because he was known to never miss getting a prize from that machine which I thought was cool because I could never get one from that crazy machine! Well I followed him from the arcade when he was suddenly attacked by this weird woman (Or at least I thought it was) who had this black crystal but me being the fighter I was tried to get a hit but she just dodged it so I threw one of my earrings then when she went one way I did the same and slammed her right in the mouth (Which of course she needed because she was a big mouth anyway). Well the next thing I knew was I was in a café talking with Joe and Usagi was outside watching when that woman (who I learned was later called Zoisite) attacked us again she threw me and the booth backwards and chased Joe outside to an abandoned area. When me and Usagi got there this woman had already taken what looked like a red crystal from Joe and he had changed into a youma and it trapped Sailor Moon but lucky for her that right before that youma had trapped Sailor Moon Luna had seen the Jupiter symbol on my forehead. She told me who I was and then gave me her transformation stick and I transformed into Sailor Jupiter and me and Sailor Moon who had the crescent moon wand Luna had given her managed to change the youma back into Joe. Now lets see what should I write about myself well I will confess I do have a thing for having one to many crushes and sometime I wonder how Usagi and the others put up with it but I guess that's one thing they'll never tell me. If you've ever seen me fight you'll notice that my main power is lightning and thunder and I'm one of the more powerful sailor scouts next to Sailor Moon and usually if they need something knocked down like a door or something I usually either use my feet or my power (Preferably I like to kick it down then to using my powers). Anyway I have to admit I do like this time of peace but I am anxious to get back to fighting I do miss beating up on bad guys that try to harass us but you gotta have the time off in this kind of job. Well at least with it being like this I have more time to spend with Usagi and the others and that's worth every battle we've ever fought. 


End file.
